


j'ai peur

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (en gros on voit rien), (plus ou moins), (vraiment rien), M/M, Reunion, Smut, s03e07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Lucas ne peut plus laisser Eliott jouer avec lui. Mais quand il débarque à son appartement, il perd ses moyens.





	1. il faut choisir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987153) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> ce qui *pourrait* arriver dans l'épisode 7
> 
> chapitre 1 : le contenu adorable entre le gang qu'on mérite.  
> chapitre 2 : les retrouvailles elu.  
> (vous pouvez lire l'un sans lire l'autre)
> 
> dans cet univers, yann a bien réagi au coming-out et lucas l'a dit au gang!
> 
> (english version available on my profile)

Lucas voulait se racheter. Il avait merdé et s’était excusé, mais la culpabilité le rongeait encore. Peut-être pas autant que la trahison d’Eliott, que son cerveau se faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler à chaque fois qu’il osait sourire et oublier, mais elle était là. Alors il devait se racheter. Et quoi de mieux pour ce faire qu’inviter ses trois meilleurs potes à l’appartement ? Avec Mika en boîte, Manon chez Emma et Lisa partie il-ne-savait-où pour la semaine, ils seraient tranquilles toute la soirée.

Arthur, Basile, Yann et lui s’étaient ainsi retrouvés affalés dans le canapé – qui servait aussi un lit depuis quelques semaines. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et seule celle de la télévision éclairait leurs quatre visages concentrés.  
« Combien de secondes avant qu’il tombe du vélo ? demanda Basile.  
— Trois, déclara Yann, catégorique.  
— T’es méchant… Disons quatre, corrigea Arthur.  
— Les gars, regardez comment il est ! répliqua Lucas. Il va arriver au bout.  
— Mec, c’est pas parce qu’il est musclé que ça l’empêchera de se ramasser.  
— J’ai jamais dit qu’il était musclé, rit-il en se tournant vers le blond, à sa gauche.  
— Tu l’as sous-entendu !  
— Peut-être, mais je l’ai pas dit !  
— Très bien, alors dis-moi, demanda Arthur en se tournant vers lui, genoux contre sa poitrine. Comment ça se passe, avec Eliott ?  
— Ah non ! Pensez au test de Bechdel ! s’exclama Basile en se redressant tout à coup.  
— Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? soupira Yann.  
— Le test de Bechdel ! On n’est pas censés parler de garçons tout le temps !  
— Non mais je sais ce que c’est, mais c’est pour les personnages féminins dans les films, ça, Basile, expliqua-t-il.  
— Et alors ? On n’est quand même… Oh mon Dieu, Lucas, t’avais raison, il est arrivé au bout ! »

Lucas lâcha un rire silencieux, lèvres plissées. Le poids sur son cœur n’était plus si lourd qu’au début de la semaine et, finalement, il était soulagé d’en avoir parlé aux garçons. Il n’aurait pas dû douter d’eux. Il était cependant ravi que le sujet eût dérivé car son cerveau était déjà suffisamment rempli d’Eliott pour ne pas en rajouter une couche. Comment réussissait-il à autant le déstabiliser sans même lui adresser la parole ?

« Alors, Eliott ? »  
La voix de Yann rappela Lucas à l’ordre et il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais il prit une profonde inspiration à la place avant de souffler.  
« T’as pas de nouvelles de lui ? s’enquit le garçon.  
— Si, si, s’empressa de dire Lucas. C’est juste que… (Il soupira.) Il est partout.  
— Il est venu te parler ? demanda Arthur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
— Non… Enfin, pas vraiment.  
— Il t’a envoyé un message, alors ? poursuivit Yann.  
— Non plus. Il a mis un autre dessin dans mon casier, hier.  
— Mais il veut quoi, exactement ? s’agaça Basile. Il a pas le droit de faire ça. (Lucas haussa les épaules d’un air défaitiste.) Je vais aller le baffer, hein.  
— Non, ça ira, Basile, merci, rit-il.  
— Mais sérieux, il se passe quoi entre vous deux ? » continua Arthur.

_Que se passait-il entre eux deux ?_  
Bonne question.  
Lucas ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Il n’était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il voulait qu’il se passât entre eux deux – ni même s’il voulait qu’il se passât quoi que ce fût, par ailleurs. Eliott venait, l’embrassait, dormait avec lui. Eliott rompait avec sa copine pour être avec lui. Puis Eliott le textait, « un peu vite », et retournait la voir comme s’il n’avait jamais existé, comme si rien n’avait existé depuis ce vendredi sous la pluie.  
Et Lucas était perdu.

« Rien du tout, répondit-il finalement, les yeux baissés. Il a une copine.  
— Euh, d’ailleurs, je me demandais… commença Basile. Je veux pas te blesser ou quoi, mais comment vous faites pour… tu sais… baiser ? »  
La question de son ami parvint à le faire rire, ainsi qu’Arthur et Yann qui partirent dans un fou rire. _Merci, les gars_ , avait-il envie de leur dire. _Merci de me le faire oublier, même si ce n’est que quelques secondes._  
« Et toi, Basile, tu fais comment ? » demanda-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.  
Leurs rires redoublèrent et couvraient totalement le son de la télévision. Ça faisait du bien, de rire ainsi. Combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois que c’était arrivé ? Lucas ne s’en souvenait même pas, mais _Dieu que ça faisait du bien._

L’euphorie finit par retomber et la pièce retomba dans un semi-silence troublé par la voix du présentateur de l’émission. Les lèvres de Lucas portaient toujours un sourire – un vrai sourire – et il avait bien l’impression que ses joues allaient se détacher de son visage tellement elles lui faisaient mal.

« Vraiment, Lucas, reprit Yann, tu le laisses jouer avec toi. Tu peux pas juste le laisser te donner des dessins qui disent que tu es son destin mais rien faire de vraiment concret à côté. »  
Le sourire de Lucas retomba doucement. Il savait que Yann avait raison. Il savait qu’il devait faire quelque chose. Il le savait. Mais le repousser l’autre fois à la cantine lui avait demandé tellement de force, il ne pensait pas être capable de recommencer. Même si c’était pour son bien.  
« Attendez, pause : il a dit qu’il était son destin ? s’exclama Arthur, surexcité.  
— Ouais, plus ou moins… »  
Lucas se mordilla la lèvre. Il aimerait être dans le même état que lui. Il aimerait être heureux de savoir qu’Eliott pensait encore à lui, voulait encore de lui. Mais en vérité, ça lui faisait plus mal qu’autre chose.  
« Il faut qu’il arrête de jouer avec toi, insista Yann.  
— Je peux pas contrôler ce qu’il fait.  
— Mais si ! Il suffit de lui dire d’arrêter et, s’il tient autant à toi qu’il le laisse paraître, il arrêtera.  
— Oui, enfin, Daphné demande à Basile depuis des semaines qu’il arrête de lui tourner autour et regarde où on en est, fit remarquer Lucas.  
— Mais Basile est relou, alors qu’Eliott, il a plutôt l’air d’un mec bien, intervint Arthur.  
— Merci beaucoup, j’apprécie, marmonna Basile.  
— Mais non, mon chou, t’es génial, le rassura le blond en étendant son bras au-dessus des têtes de Yann et Lucas pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
— Tu lui envoies un message, tu lui dis de t’appeler s’il est intéressé, sinon de te laisser tranquille. » ordonna Yann.

Lucas baissa la tête. Son téléphone était sur ses genoux, écran vers le bas. Il suffirait de le prendre, le déverrouiller, taper le message et appuyer sur « envoyer ». Rien qui ne changeait de d’habitude – il faisait ça tous les jours.  
Autour de lui, les garçons continuaient de débattre sur les capacités de drague de Basile, mais il ne les écoutait plus que d’une seule oreille. Il prit son téléphone, le déverrouilla. Son regard resta fixé un instant sur le dernier SMS que lui avait envoyé Eliott. Lucas ne saurait dire combien de fois il l’avait lu et relu, sentant ses joues s’humidifier par les larmes qui les dévalaient sans relâche. Après plus de deux semaines, ça lui faisait toujours mal. Son cœur se serrait encore à la vue de ses mots. _« Excuse-moi. »_ Lucas ne savait pas s’il pouvait l’excuser. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait lui pardonner tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait. Qu’avait-il fait, putain ? Qu’avait-il fait pour que ce qu’ils avaient réussi à construire se réduisît en miettes en quelques jours à peine ?  
Ses doigts se mirent à écrire d’eux-mêmes. Tant pis pour ce qu’il avait fait – peu importe ce que c’était. C’était trop tard. C’était fait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer ça, même s’il donnerait tout pour arranger les choses.  
Envoyer.

« C’est fait. »  
L’annonce de Lucas résonna comme un gong dans le salon. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils froncés.  
« De quoi, c’est fait ? demanda Arthur.  
— J’ai envoyé le message.  
— Bien, Lulu !  
— T’as écrit quoi, du coup ? s’intéressa Yann.  
—  _Salut. Si t’es pas intéressé par moi, je comprends, mais arrête avec les dessins. Viens me voir quand tu seras décidé. Parfois, il faut choisir_ , lut-il.  
— Tu vois, Baz, parfois, il faut choisir. C’est soit Daphné, soit Maria, pas les deux, expliqua Arthur, l’air ailleurs alors qu’il essuyait ses verres de lunettes sur son tee-shirt.  
— Attendez, il a répondu. »  
Et c’était vrai : il avait à peine eu le temps de terminer de lire ce qu’il avait écrit qu’une autre bulle était apparue. Le cœur de Lucas battait à tout rompre, bien qu’il aurait préféré que ce ne fût pas le cas.  
« Alors ?  
— _T’es où ?_  »  
Des concerts de « quoi ? », « sérieux ? », « attends, tu te fous de moi ? » atteignirent ses oreilles mais son cerveau était rempli de pensées qui tournaient en rond, incompréhensibles.  
« Putain de merde, je fais quoi, moi ? Je lui réponds quoi ? paniqua-t-il.  
— T’inquiète, reste cool, conseilla Yann. Réponds-lui un truc tout simple, style « Chez moi. ».  
— _Chez moi_ , répéta Lucas en tapant les mots sur le clavier. « Tu peux m’appeler. » ?  
— Non, non ! Juste « Chez moi. ». Même si t’as envie qu’il t’appelle, il faut pas lui dire. Faut te donner un air inaccessible, tu vois ?  
— O.K. _Chez moi_ … Un emoji ?  
— Non ! sursauta Arthur, manquant d’envoyer son téléphone à l’autre bout de la pièce. Oh putain, non. Ça fait flipper, les emojis.  
— Grave d’accord. Surtout le clin d’œil, ajouta Basile en hochant la tête exagérément.  
— Arrête avec ton esprit mal placé, toi ! »  
Lucas prit une profonde inspiration et envoya le message. Dès que ce fut fait, il verrouilla l’écran et lâcha le téléphone sur ses genoux, comme s’il allait exploser d’une seconde à l’autre.  
« C’est bon, c’est fait. Putain qu’est-ce que je viens de faire ? Oh mon Dieu, aidez-moi, qu’est-ce que j’ai foutu ?  
— C’est bon, Lucas. Il va t’appeler, le rassura son meilleur ami. Attends juste quelques secondes. »

Lucas hocha la tête. Oui. Yann avait raison. Il allait appeler.

Mais les secondes passèrent. Puis les minutes. Seule la télévision permettait de rompre le silence. Lucas allumait et éteignait l’écran constamment, avec l’espoir de voir un nouveau SMS.  
Rien.  
Eliott n’appela pas.


	2. j'ai menti

Lucas ne savait pas si les autres avaient oublié les messages qu’il avait échangés avec Eliott à l’instant, mais ils n’en reparlèrent plus après les trois fois où Yann demanda s’il avait reçu quelque chose. L’émission ne devait pas tarder à se terminer, mais il ne saurait pas dire ce qui s’était passé depuis qu’ils avaient recommencé à regarder. Il aurait dû le savoir, qu’Eliott ne l’appellerait pas. Il fallait choisir, et il avait choisi Lucille. _Évidemment._ Comme s’il devait se poser la question. Et dire qu’il avait espéré, pendant un instant…  
Son téléphone vibra contre la table basse, l’écran s’alluma. Tous les garçons sursautèrent et se redressèrent. Mais personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, ni ne bougea ; leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le téléphone portable de Lucas.

« Est-ce que c’est… _lui_ ? » demanda Basile à voix basse, comme si Eliott pouvait surgir de n’importe où à tout moment.  
Lucas déglutit. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir regarder. Ce n’était probablement même pas Eliott… Peut-être Mika, qui disait qu’il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Ou Manon, qui avait dû annuler sa soirée pyjama chez Emma à la dernière minute. Pourtant, il attrapa son téléphone et le déverrouilla pour tomber immédiatement sur la conversation avec Eliott, qu’il n’avait pas pensé à quitter plus tôt. Une nouvelle bulle. Sa respiration resta bloquée dans ses poumons quand ses yeux eurent fini de scanner le message.  
« Il… commença-t-il. Il est là.  
— Hein ? demanda Yann.  
— Genre, là- _là_ ? s’écria Arthur.  
— Je sais pas, moi ! Putain, je fais quoi ? »  
Une sonnerie coupa Lucas dans son moment de panique. La sonnerie de l’appartement.  
Eliott était en bas.  
Ou ça pouvait être Mika, ou Manon, ou Lisa, ou… n’importe qui. N’importe qui sauf Eliott.  
Pourquoi Eliott serait ici, de toute façon ? Il avait dû se tromper de numéro ; il voulait sûrement l’envoyer à Lucille.

Pourtant Lucas se leva. Quand il avança vers l’interphone qui permettait de voir qui se tenait devant l’entrée de l’appartement, il eut l’impression de rejoindre une guillotine, endroit de mort certaine. Il déglutit et mit en marche la caméra, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant la figure d’Eliott. Ses yeux étaient baissés, dans le vide, ses doigts effleuraient sa lèvre inférieure, et il semblait gigoter d’un pied à l’autre, probablement à cause du froid qu’il faisait une fois la nuit tombée. Même comme ça, il était magnifique. Lucas n’en revenait pas. Après tant de semaines, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu’Eliott était réel, et encore moins qu’Eliott avait voulu quelque chose, même si ce ne fût que pour quelque jours, avec quelqu’un comme lui. Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, quand il voulait, où il voulait ; rien qu’en claquant des doigts, il pourrait posséder le monde entier tellement son visage était naturellement parfait. Ses mains et ses lèvres l’avaient exploré, à la recherche d’un défaut, n’importe lequel, mais en vain.  
Quand Eliott leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens à travers l’image renvoyée par la caméra et Lucas sentit la flamme dans son ventre s’amplifier. Rien qu’un regard, cela suffisait à le rendre toute chose. Il était tombé tellement bas, tellement brusquement, il n’avait rien vu venir.

« Putain, c’est Eliott. »  
Le dire à haute voix déclencha un interrupteur dans son cerveau et la réalisation le frappa : Eliott était là, devant chez lui, _pour lui_. Pour qui d’autre ?  
« Putain de merde, c’est Eliott, répéta-t-il. Vous devez bouger. Maintenant.  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? se plaignit Basile.  
— Parce qu’ils vont baiser, voilà pourquoi, se moqua Arthur en se levant du canapé.  
— Mais on va pas…  
— D’ailleurs tu m’as toujours pas dit comme vous faisiez, remarqua le bouclé.  
— Bougez ! Passez par l’escalier de service, au bout du couloir.  
— Ça va, ça va… »  
La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois et Lucas se précipita sur les trois garçons pour les faire dépêcher. Il tendit bières et téléphones, des chaussures qui traînaient dans le coin du salon et les mit dehors avant qu’ils eussent pu les enfiler.  
« Escalier de service tout au bout du couloir. S’il vous plaît. Merci.  
— Bonne soirée, lui lança Yann en faisant danser ses sourcils alors que les deux autres s’enfuyaient en courant.  
— Va-t-en ! »

Lucas lâcha un rire et fit un au revoir de la main à son meilleur ami avant de fermer la porte et de se plaquer contre celle-ci, essoufflé. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, alors il se redressa et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée, non sans un moment d’hésitation.  
Il habitait au troisième étage. D’ici quelques minutes, Eliott serait ici.  
Putain, Eliott était venu pour lui.  
Et, soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Lucille. Le SMS. « Un peu vite ». Les baisers, _le baiser_. Les dessins. Son destin.  
Lucas en voulait à Eliott, il lui en voulait tellement. Il avait honte de lui-même pour réussir à oublier tout ce qu’il lui avait fait rien qu’en regardant un instant ses traits. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux quand, tout à coup, des coups se firent entendre contre la porte.  
Il lui fallut une seconde pour se redonner une contenance et se résoudre à l’ouvrir.

Eliott était là. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui donnaient tant envie de passer sa main dedans. Avec ses yeux si profonds qui lui donnaient tant envie de s’y perdre à jamais. Avec sa mâchoire sculptée qui lui donnait tant envie de la dessiner. Avec sa bouche entrouverte qui lui donnait tant envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne pussent plus sentir leurs lèvres.  
Lucas n’en fit rien. Il ne fit que l’observer, il ne fit qu’attendre. Attendre qu’Eliott dît quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Car si lui commençait à parler, il ne savait pas s’il arriverait à retenir ses larmes, à retenir ses mots.

« Lucas, je… »  
Eliott ne prononça aucun autre mot, laissant une grande bouffée d’air entrer dans ses poumons à la place.  
« Pourquoi t’es ici, Eliott ? » demanda Lucas.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me faire du mal, Eliott ?_  
Les larmes étaient si proches, elles ne devaient pas tomber. Pas devant lui. Pas maintenant.  
Et dire qu’il était si euphorique il y a à peine quelques minutes.  
« Tu m’as dit de venir quand j’aurais décidé. J’ai décidé.  
— C’était pas littéralement, c’était… Putain de merde, Eliott. Tu te rends pas compte du mal que tu m’as fait et tu veux que je t’accueille bras ouverts ? »  
C’était trop tard pour lui : Lucas sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et vit Eliott la suivre du regard.  
« Non, Lucas, je…  
— Deux semaines, deux putain de semaines où j’ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, de pleurer en pensant à toi parce que oui, tu me fais pleurer, Eliott. Je dors plus, je mange plus depuis ce putain de message, j’en bave tous les jours et je comprends que dalle ! Je comprends que dalle parce que je sais que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal, _je le sais_ , je le sais alors ne me dis pas que ce n’est pas de ma faute, _je le sais_.  
— Lucas… C’est pas ta faute, c’est…  
— Je suis tellement désolé, Eliott, l’interrompit-il, laissant ses larmes couler à flots et ses sanglots résonner dans la pièce. Je sais pas ce que j’ai fait mais j’étais tellement heureux et maintenant j’ai l’impression que je suis en train de mourir tellement j’ai mal. Je sais pas ce que j’ai fait mais je m’excuse, je voulais pas te blesser, je voulais pas nous blesser. Je suis tellement désolé, Eliott… Je… »

Lucas ne savait pas exactement quand ni comment, mais son visage se retrouva plongé dans le coton noir du sweat d’Eliott. Il y avait son odeur. Elle emplissait ses narines et il sentit ses larmes redoubler. Ses mots étaient étouffés par le vêtement. _Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé…_ Encore et encore. Il l’était.  
Eliott se recula de lui, ses deux mains posées sur chacune de ses épaules, et le regarda avec insistance. Lucas aperçut au bord de ses yeux de petites larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à leur tour.

« Je t’ai menti, Eliott… avoua-t-il, le cœur serré par les sanglots qu’il essayait de retenir. Je t’ai menti ce soir-là. J’ai peur. J’ai peur, Eliott. J’ai peur parce que c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive. J’ai peur parce que j’arrive pas à gérer. J’ai peur parce que _je_ me fais peur et que _tu_ me fais peur et que _nous_ , ça me fait peur. Je… J’ai peur parce que je me sens tomber amoureux de toi. Et ça… ça, ça me fait peur, Eliott… Ça me fait tellement peur, putain… »

Les mains d’Eliott remontèrent doucement le long de ses épaules et de son cou pour se poser sur ses joues humides et Lucas releva la tête pour le regarder. Il n’était pas dans un meilleur état que lui et ses lèvres étaient plissées en une ligne de droite alors que des larmes uniques coulaient l’une après l’autre le long de son visage. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se pencher prudemment pour, doucement, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps entier sembla recevoir une décharge électrique et Lucas sentit ses membres se relaxer, son cœur se détendre, ses poumons s’agrandir alors que l’air y pénétrait enfin librement. Quand il entreprit de répondre au baiser, ses pieds se hissèrent sur leurs pointes et ses mains s’accrochèrent au manteau d’Eliott, comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne fût qu’un mirage et que, si jamais il le laissait partir, il disparaîtrait comme avant. Leurs lèvres mouvaient ensemble d’une manière si désordonnée, leurs dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, leurs langues cherchaient constamment à se caresser et Lucas ne voulait jamais que ça s’arrêtât. Il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais laisser partir Eliott. Plus jamais.

Ils se détachèrent cependant et leurs yeux brillants de larmes se croisèrent. Lucas voulait dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Alors, Eliott les fit pivoter et ferma la porte avant de l’appuyer contre celle-ci. Il était si proche, si proche de son visage, la respiration de Lucas peinait encore à se régulariser mais il ne put s’empêcher d’empoigner la mâchoire d’Eliott et de se jeter contre ses lèvres. Ses mains grimpèrent dans ses cheveux pour l’abaisser à sa taille alors que celles d’Eliott cherchaient à entrer en contact avec le moindre millimètre de son corps. Une chair de poule le recouvrit totalement quand un de ses doigts froids rencontra la peau nue sous son tee-shirt et il avait l’impression de brûler. Il brûlait parce qu’Eliott le touchait, il brûlait parce qu’il voulait qu’Eliott le touchât encore plus, toujours plus.  
Ses mains retirèrent le manteau d’Eliott avant que son cerveau ne put les en empêcher et le garçon se recula un instant pour le regarder de ses grands yeux. Lucas le regarda en retour, essayant de transmettre tout ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment-même, tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui. Puis son tee-shirt se retrouva par terre, suivi presqu’immédiatement du sweat d’Eliott, et leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs dents se retrouvèrent. Les doigts de Lucas traçaient des lignes sur son dos, ses épaules, ceux d’Eliott sur ses hanches, cherchant à se rapprocher davantage bien que leurs torses fussent collés l’un contre l’autre. Les résidus de leurs larmes se mélangeaient, leurs cœurs battaient, résonnaient à l’unisson alors que leurs corps semblaient ne faire qu’un.

Avec Eliott, Lucas se sentait respirer.  
Avec Eliott, Lucas se sentait revivre.  
Avec Eliott, Lucas n’avait plus peur.


End file.
